Beauty and Beast
by AliceMichaelis4242564
Summary: Había una vez dos niños en la oscuridad. Él tenía mucho odio y rabia en su pequeño corazón. Ella lo amaba incondicionalmente. Un dia el le tomo de la mano y en voz baja le dijo: "No me sueltes. No te alejes de mí nunca. Estoy aquí contigo…siempre" Ahora, esos dos niños han desaparecido. Y solo quedan soldados que pelean, por lo que más desean proteger.


**¡Ratones de campo! Bienvenidos a un nuevo loco de SNK, costesia de su muy humilde y loca escritora Alice ¡Viva! O como me dice mi amigo, la patata con bufanda.**

**No se si se han dado cuenta, pero amo a esta pareja de SNK. Me gusta otras, pero esta es mi predilecta. De hecho, aprovecho la ocasion para promocionar la proxima publicacion de otro ErenMika, que estara lleno de sentimentalismo, de esos super lacrimogenos donde sufres y luego todos son felices. Tambien quiero decir que estoy planeando escribir algo sobre mi chaparrito sexy [y el de miles mas] Levi, solo que no se que pareja formar ahi. ¡Asi que acepto sugerencias y peticiones; solo no me pidan escribir yaoi, porque aunque me gusta, con los personajes de SnK no le entro a esos lados oscuros. Muajaja.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertencen a Isayama-san.**

**Cuando vi el capitulo veinticuatro y veinticinco del anime pense "Si Ponycanyon (c) puede modificar el manga, yo tambien puedo" y de esa idea loca salio este fic, donde coloco mi propia version de como debio acabar la temporada. [aunque para ser sincera al final me despegue un poco de la linea original].**

**Sin embargo, este fic contiene de todo. Alguien muy amablemente me comento una vez que le gustaba como escribia yo porque no me ponia a prostituir a todos, sino que me centraba tambien en otros ambitos. Por tanto, este one-shot muy largo contendra no solo romance, sino tambien misterio, titanes, peleas, pasion, y al final, la caracteristica miel con la que embarruno mis fics.**

**Para el principio, desde la parte de Annie, hasta que estan en el tunel [ya sabran en que parte] me base en el capitulo del anime, por lo que pido se respeten los derechos de autor, y los de las personas tan fantasticas que se encargan de traducir los capitulos. Asi que tambien le doy mi agradecimiento a AnimeFLV por subir los capitulos y aqui doy los derechos de sus traducciones. Gracias.**

**Esto es un Eren x Mikasa, aunque intente tocar los puntos de vista y ciertos sentimientos de otros personajes, por lo que si no te gusta este OTP por favor, no leas.**

**Si ya viste el anime completo, apuesto a que si, no hay riesgo de Spoilers.**

**El titulo de este fic sufrio varias transformaciones a lo largo de su escritura, y al final quedo Beauty and Beast [Bella y Bestia] en honor al cuento para niños de ****Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, y hace referencia al descontrol de Eren como Titan [la bestia] y a la fuerza y amor incondicional de Mikasa hacia él [bella]. Este mismo argumento me sirve de preludio para el siguiene One-shot y para otros de mis fics [publicidad everywere]**

**¿Listos? Nos vemos mas abajito.**

**Uñas, patatas, donas ¡TITANES! GO.**

* * *

**Beauty and Beast**

_"Los soldados son la nobleza de la guerra"_

- R.E.

O.o.O.o

¿Por qué estamos peleando?

O.o.O.o

- ¡Ahí! –Armin se adelantó unos pasos, hasta llegar al borde de la boca de una escalera, cuya pendiente desembocaban en un pasillo oscuro y abandonado. Eren, Mikasa y Annie lo siguieron a su propio ritmo.

- ¿Aquí? –pregunto Annie, sería como siempre, mirando con extrañeza las escaleras y el espacio encerrado de abajo.

- Si, aquí es –contesto Armin, volviendo a adelantarse y a bajar por las escaleras- Los restos de una ciudad subterránea que planearon y abandonaron, siguen aquí. Este camino nos lleva cerca de la puerta exterior –Eren y Mikasa bajaron también, uniéndose a la marcha de Armin.

- ¿En serio? Vaya –respondió Eren, fijándose en la oscura cueva de lobo a sus pies. Eren se detuvo un momento y volteo su vista hacia arriba, fijándose en que Annie no había bajado con ellos, sino que se había quedado quieta en su lugar como un estatua- ¿Annie? ¿Qué sucede? No me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad o a los lugares estrechos –murmuro con sarcasmo, Eren.

- Si, así es. Estoy asustada –respondió Annie. Sus ojos se habían enfriado en esa perenne expresión de cálculo y cuando contesto lo hizo de forma flemática y calmada- Estoy segura de que un valiente y bastardo suicida como tú no entenderá como se siente una débil chica como yo.

Armin y Mikasa se miraron con las cejas alzadas, y volvieron sus vistas a Annie. Eren seguía mirándola de forma sorprendida, a la vez que esta retrocedía un paso y se señalaba a si misma mientras hablaba.

- Una chica que puede girar en el aire a un hombre no es débil –refuto Eren, apartando sus verdes ojos de Annie y volviendo a caminar hacia abajo- ¡Deja de ser una idiota y apúrate!

- No, no iré por ahí –respondió Annie, deteniendo en su andar a los otros tres chicos- Me asusta. Si no iremos por tierra, no ayudare.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –bramo Eren, volteándose hacia la chica de forma violenta- ¡Ven aquí abajo! ¡Deja de jugar!

- Eren, no grites –le reprendió Mikasa, pero Annie la interrumpió de forma cortante.

- No es un problema, ¿cierto Mikasa? –la aludida alzo el rostro hacia su interlocutora, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto- Por alguna razón, no ha habido nadie cerca por un rato.

Los miembros de la Tropa del Reconocimiento se encogieron en sus lugares tensando cada uno de sus músculos, listos para saltar en cualquier momento, aguantando la respiración para que ni el más leve murmullo los delatara. Apostados sobre los tejados, detrás de los baúles de madera y las cajas arrumbadas por el lugar, esperaban expectantes cada uno de los movimientos de la miembro de la Policía Militar. La brisa fresca de la tarde meció el cabello rubio de Annie de forma suave.

- Mierda. Me siento herida –susurro Annie, sin apartar sus ojos de los tres chicos en las escaleras- ¿Cuándo empezaste a verme de esa manera, Armin? –al chico le tembló la mano con la que sostenía la bengala, que era la señal para actuar.

- Annie, ¿por qué? –respondió Armin, sin parpadear- ¿Por qué tienes el equipo de maniobras de Marco?

Eren dejo de respirar de golpe, y sus ojos se clavaron en el perfil de Annie, cuando esta volteo el rostro hacia un lado, como un ave buscando algo.

- Recuerdo incluso las pequeñas marcas y abolladuras, porque las reparamos juntos –continuo Armin- Es por eso que las reconozco.

- Ya veo… -murmuro Annie, sin dignarse a ver de nuevo los azules ojos de cristal de Armin- Bueno, resulta que lo encontré.

- ¿Y entonces, mataste a los dos titanes que capturamos? –cuestiono Armin.

- Quien sabe… -contesto Annie- Pero, si pensaste en eso hace un mes. ¿Por qué no actuaste entonces?

- ¡Porque aún no puedo creerlo! –exclamo Armin, perdiendo los estribos por un segundo, mirando con miedo por primera vez a Annie.- Quería pensar que mis ojos me había engañado. Y debido a eso… -a Armin se le quebró la voz cuando bajo su vista hacia el suelo. La frente se le perlo de sudor y sus cabellos rubios se pegaron a su piel- Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? No me mataste en ese entonces. Y es por eso que esto está pasando ahora.

La brisa hizo volar las hojas marchitas y caídas de los árboles. Annie se quedó callada unos segundos, sopesando las palabras de Armin en su mente.

- Si, también lo creo –dijo- Nunca pensé que me llevarías tan lejos. ¿Por qué no te mate en ese entonces?

- Oye Annie –grito Eren, desesperándose y mirándola con ferocidad dentro de sus cuencas verdes- Aun hay una oportunidad de que seas una idiota que solo estuvo de acuerdo con esto porque tienes un sentido del humor de mierda. ¡Así que baja ahora! ¡Puedes probar algo con solo ir bajo tierra! ¡Ven aquí y pruébalo!

- No puedo… -le contesto Annie, bajando la voz hasta volverla un murmullo compungido y desalentador- he fallado en convertirme en una guerrera.

- ¡Dije que no era gracioso! –bramo Eren, con los ojos desorbitados y las venas latiéndole en las sienes del esfuerzo.

- ¡Hablemos Annie! –se le unió Armin, alzando él también la voz, mirando con angustia y pavor a su compañera- ¡Aun podemos hablar…!

- Es suficiente –gruño Mikasa, dando un paso arriba. La capucha verde se le deslizo por el corto cabello color azabache- No puedo seguir escuchando esto –alzo sus manos blancas y se arrancó la larga capa, dejando así caer el equipo de maniobras a sus costados- No tiene sentido –Armin y Eren la miraron con sorpresa cuando Mikasa engancho las espadas y las saco, produciendo un sonido metálico y amenazante. Le expresión de la chica era abrumadora, fría, como la de un asesino entrenado y sin escrúpulos, o la de una cobra a punto de atacar. Estaba muy derecha y la bufanda roja le voló hacia atrás con el movimiento, sin que ella apartara la vista de Annie- ¡Voy a destrozarte de nuevo! ¡ ¡Titán Hembra! !

Se hizo el silencio de forma repentina, mientras que las últimas palabras de Mikasa aun flotaban en el aire, y en el reducido espacio de aquellas aprisionantes escaleras. Annie no dijo nada, pero de repente, algo que ninguno de los presentes esperaba sucedió.

Annie comenzó a reírse.

Se convulsiono y retorció en fuertes e histéricas carcajadas, que congelaron de miedo a Armin y a Eren. Annie no dejaba de reírse, hasta que sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojizo rubor y la respiración le fallo. Era como escuchar a una loca revolcándose de diversión.

- Armin, me alegra que haya podido ser una buena persona para ti. Has ganado tu apuesta. Pero… –la aguda voz de Annie cambio a la vez que su postura, cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y dejo su rostro al descubierto. Sus ojos estaban demasiado grandes, brillosos, perdidos; en el rostro tenía una sonrisa larga que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos como el coral- ¡Aquí es donde _mi_ juego comienza!

Annie llevo su mano hacia su boca y a la vez Armin actuó de forma rápida, alzando el brazo y disparando la bengala verde hacia el techo. Los soldados de la tropa de reconocimiento actuaron de forma inmediata, saliendo de sus escondites de forma apresurada y precisa, corriendo hacia la chica. Annie abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando todos se le echaron encima, aprisionándola entre sus brazos y cubriéndole la boca con un trapo. Annie se debatió entre ellos, de forma histérica y feroz, pataleando para que la soltaran.

Eren se asustó por ella, y dio un paso adelante, esperando así poder ayudarla, olvidando lo que Annie era, cuando Mikasa le detuvo. Annie les dedico una mirada llena de odio antes de alzar la mano y con un dedo descubrir la punta afilada que llevaba oculta dentro de su anillo. Mikasa lo vio al mismo tiempo y, tomando la mano de Eren y a Armin de la capa, se precipito hacia abajo.

- ¡Mikasa! –grito Armin.

- ¡Llegamos tarde!

Apenas hubo dicho ella eso, con la punta Annie se cortó la piel del pulgar. Una explosión verde y amarillo intenso se produjo en el lugar. Los soldados que la mantenían prisionera salieron expedidos por los aires por el impulso del estallido, cuya fuerza hizo temblar el suelo y las casas de los habitantes. El cielo se tornó por unos instantes de un morado enfermizo y varias ondas de sonido hicieron añicos los cristales de todas las ventanas.

Apenas tuvo tiempo Eren de levantar la vista hacia Annie, para verla transformarse en titán. Surgieron hilillos de color, y se formaron huesos, articulaciones nervios, músculos, creando el cuerpo de la Titán Hembra de la nada. Annie lo miro con sus azules ojos antes de desaparecer en el cuello del titán, que se levantó sobre las casas con aire imponente, quitándose los restos de los soldados que se habían quedado en su piel.

Mikasa volvió a jalar a Eren y los tres chicos se adentraron en los pasadizos de la ciudad subterránea antes de que la entrada colapsara y se cerrara de golpe, producto de los pedazos de roca y cemento que habían cedido con la explosión.

Las paredes a su alrededor estaban machadas de la sangre de los soldados. Mikasa, Armin y Eren se levantaron del suelo con trabajos, jadeando. Eren no podía dejar de observar los cadáveres.

- Mierda –exclamo Armin, unos segundos antes de que la enorme mano de la Titán Hembra saliera de un costado del pasillo y golpeara contra la pared frente a ellos.

Los tres corrieron hacia el lado opuesto, siendo perseguidos por aquella mano gigante cubierta de musculo.

- ¡Demonios! ¡La forma en que estaba actuando, debió saberlo desde un principio! –grito Armin a los otros, sin dejar de correr- ¡Sabia que la emboscaríamos en el túnel! –la mano de la Titán Hembra rasco la pared de cemento cuando se vio imposibilitada a seguir estirándose, y luego se apartó con rapidez.

- ¡Armin! ¡Deberías pensar en es mas tarde! –exclamo Mikasa, dirigiéndole al chico una mirada de desaprobación y agitación digna de ella- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Primero debemos reagruparnos en la superficie –le contesto Armin, apretando los dientes mientras hacía a su cerebro funcionar a toda velocidad- Luego, de acuerdo al plan B, pelear contra ella. Eren, deberás transformarte y capturarla. ¿Está bien?

- Si –bramo Eren, apartando la vista con molestia. Mikasa lo miro con enojo, sintiendo en él lo que en verdad pasaba por su cabeza. No podría hacerlo.

- ¡Oigan! –grito una voz en frente de ellos. Eran dos soldados, que habían estado esperando abajo a tiempo de capturar a Annie en la emboscada- ¿Fallo el plan?

El techo se derrumbó sobre ellos dos cuando el pie de la Titán Hembra atravesó la superficie, aplastando a los soldados a su paso. Armin, Mikasa y Eren se detuvieron en seco, tosiendo por la nube de polvo que el golpe había provocado.

- ¡¿Lo pateo?! –grito Armin, sin poder creerlo. Pero Eren solo tenía ojos para los cadáveres sepultados en las rocas frente a ellos.

- ¡Debemos ayudarlos!

- ¡No! ¡Eren, retrocede! –Mikasa lo asió de la capucha y lo arrastro con ella con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, caminando de lado contrario al hoyo que aquel enorme pie había dejado, dejando entre ver la sombra del titán.

- ¡Mikasa! –se quejó Eren, retorciéndose en un vano intento por zafarse de la prisión de su mano.

- ¿A esa perra no le importa matar a Eren? –rugió Mikasa, soltándolo en un punto alejado del impacto, mirando a Armin con las cejas alzadas.

- Golpeo el túnel esperando no matarlo –contesto el chico, mirando las rocas desperdigadas.- ¡Esta loca, pero eso la hace mucho más peligrosa!

Mikasa lo miro con asombro, sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo. Se habría echado a reír de lo extraño que sonaba Armin de hablar así de haber sido la situación otra. Se giró y ella y Eren corrieron detrás de Armin cuando este camino hacia atrás dentro de túnel.

- Annie intentara hacer todo para atraparte, Eren –exclamo Armin, sin mirar atrás.

Corrieron hasta que les falto el aire y los sonidos de las pisadas haciendo temblar las vigas del túnel dejaron de escucharse. Los tres se pararon un momento, reuniéndose para instigar un plan.

- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Bloqueo nuestra salida –pregunto a la nada Armin- Incluso si saltamos con el equipo, ella nos aplastaría en cuanto saliéramos. Por otra parte…

Otra explosión de roca interrumpió a Armin, a pocos metros de su posición, cuando Annie volvió a pisar a diestra y siniestra por la superficie del túnel.

- Si nos quedamos aquí solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos mate.

- ¡Voy a encargarme de esto! –dijo Eren, levantándose entre la nube de polvo, con el ceño tan fruncido que Mikasa pensó que se quedaría así, cincelado en sus facciones, para siempre. Armin y Mikasa se levantaron también- Como aquella vez con la bala de cañón. ¡Vengan aquí!

Atrajo a sus dos amigos hacia él, para protegerlos en cuanto se convirtiera en titán, y se llevó el pulgar a la boca. Mikasa cerró los ojos, sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a Eren lastimándose a sí mismo. Pero nada podía hacer con sus oídos. El grito ahogado de dolor de Eren le atravesó el cráneo y se quedó ahí, dando tumbos en sus sienes y en su memoria. Lo escucho gemir de dolor, y apretó más los parpados, buscando a tientas un punto a lo que apoyarse cuando se diera la transformación.

Pero nada paso.

Los dientes de Eren cortaron como mantequilla su piel, y la sangre comenzó a manar a chorros por la herida abierta. Y aun con tanto dolor, Eren no se convirtió en el titán.

- ¡No otra vez! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! –grito Eren con desesperación, mirando se mano herida. Era tanto el dolor en ella que termino arrodillándose en el suelo- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldición, duele!

Mikasa lo miro con expresión ecuánime, a la vez que su cerebro unía los puntos de forma enredada y rápida. Armin hablo en su lugar, pero no le prestó atención.

- ¿No puedes transformarte con un objetivo en específico? –le pregunto a Eren, quien seguía jadeando de dolor- Cálmate, concéntrate.

- ¡Lo estoy intentado! –Eren volvió a morderse hasta que la sangre le lleno la boca y el dolor pudo más. Nada volvió a pasar.

La expresión de Mikasa se enfrió de golpe, tan repentinamente que Armin dio un brinco de sorpresa. Ella se arrodillo a un lado de Eren, sin tocarlo, solo mirándolo de forma calculadora y aterradora.

- ¿No estarás simplemente vacilando con pelear con Annie? –Eren alzo sus ojos hacia los de ella, azules como seguramente era el mar, abnegados de ira contenida. Eren vacilo ante su pregunta.

- ¿Eren? –susurro Armin, cuando la pregunta también lo tomo por sorpresa. Mikasa siguió hablando de forma rápida y cortante, luchando por no dejar traspasar su odio, aunque su voz si se volvió más grave y amenazante.

- No me digas que aun te rehúsas a aceptar que Annie es la titán hembra –Eren no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, porque sabía lo que ella vería en ellos. Mikasa siempre parecía poder leer su alma- ¿Qué acaba de suceder frente a ti? Esa bastarda mato a tus amigos ¿Te rehúsas a aceptarlo? –las palabras de Mikasa calaron en lo profundo de Eren, viendo pasara por detrás de sus parpados las escenas de sus compañeros de la Tropa de Reconocimiento, que había muerto de manera tan violenta y sádica a manos de Annie.

- ¡Cállate, no me estas ayudando! –le replico Eren, cerrando los ojos para dejar de ver. Pero Mikasa no se detuvo ahí, ni porque él se lo suplico, ni porque su mano no dejaba de sangrar o su boca estaba manchada de su propia sangre fresca, ni porque estaba temblando; le atravesó con sus ojos de cristal como si fueran dagas.

- También lo sabes. Annie _es_ la Titán Hembra –los ojos de Mikasa se apagaron de toda emoción, sin dejar de mirar el perfil alterado de Eren- ¿Entonces por qué no estas peleando? –la cicatriz que el ataque de Eren le había dejado en el rostro le ardió como si hubiera vuelto a abrirse. El peso de sus propias palabras cayó sobre sus hombros cuando volvió a hablar- ¿Hay otros sentimientos reteniéndote?

- ¡¿Qué?! –Eren abrió mucho los ojos ante esa pregunta.

- ¿La amas? ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso no puedes pelear? ¿Eren? –a Mikasa le fallo la voz en la última silaba, y sus ojos quemaron por las lágrimas que se agruparon, de rabia y de pena.

"¿Es eso? Yo…", Eren no podía de dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Amaba a Annie? Era fuerte, valiente y muy astuta. Eren la admiraba en muchos sentidos, eran amigos desde hacía años en el entrenamiento. Pero, ¿amarla? Era una palabra muy fuerte. Pero el convencimiento en la voz de Mikasa, su abrupta pregunta, le quebró el cerebro buscando la verdad.

Armin aprovechó el momento de silencio de Eren y logro idear un plan lo suficientemente decente como para sacar a Eren de ahí. Engancho sus espadas y las saco con un movimiento rápido, echándose de nuevo la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza.

- ¡Tengo un plan! –dijo, llamando la atención de los otros dos- Mikasa y yo vamos a salir por ese agujero y por la entrada a la vez. Annie tendrá que seguir a uno de nosotros. Eso debería darte tiempo para correr hacia otro lado, Eren -Armin se encamino hacia la puerta y Mikasa bajo la vista y se enrollo las mangas de la camisa blanca antes de pararse también y girarse al agujero que el pie de Annie había dejado.

- ¡Espera!-grito Eren- ¡Eso significa que uno de ustedes va a morir!

- Si seguimos aquí, moriremos los tres –le contesto Armin, mirándolo con agitación- ¡Mikasa, a mi señal!

La chica se inclinó hacia Eren y le echo encima su propia capa, cubriéndole el cuerpo, sin decirle ni una palabra y obedeciendo a Armin.

- ¡Sí! ¡Iré por ahí! –Eren volteo a verla de forma alarmada.

- ¡No! ¡Armin! –Armin le ignoro y corrió hasta la entrada- ¡Mikasa!

Mikasa si se detuvo cuando el la llamo, y giro el rostro apenas unos centímetros para mirarlo de forma flemática. Eren alzo una mano hacia ella y con los ojos desorbitados le grito.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –Eren golpeo el suelo con su puño de forma violenta- ¡¿Por qué estas peleando, Mikasa?!

Mikasa guardo silencio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Verde contra azul, ira contra miedo. Ella se giró sobre sus talones y regreso hacia la posición de Eren, soltando las espadas de golpe contra el suelo, a la vez que se arrodillaba frente a él.

Tomo el rostro de Eren entre sus manos blancas, que estaba heladas, y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Los labios de Eren sabían a sangre y polvo, y estaba hirvientes bajo los suyos. Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido, mientras Mikasa simplemente se limitaba a mantener su boca contra a suya. El cerebro de Eren se había apagado de repente y no podía hilar o asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Mikasa Ackerman lo estaba besando. Ellos dos se estaban besando.

Después de unos cortos segundos, ella se separó de él apenas un centímetro, para mirarlo a los ojos, a la vez que de su boca salía vaho. Eren le devolvió la mirada y luego dejo a su cuerpo hablar por sí solo.

Antes de que Mikasa pudiera ponerse de pie de nuevo y salir a enfrentarse a ese acto suicida, Eren se inclinó y esta vez fue él el que poso sus labios contra los de ella. Mikasa dio un brinco de sobresalto. Un beso, un leve roce, sutil y tierno y un sentimiento que los embargo a ambos desde la medula hasta cada una de sus terminales nerviosas. El mundo exterior se apagó de golpe, y solo quedaron ellos dos, en esa pesadilla que eran sus vidas.

Los labios de Mikasa respondieron sutilmente a la presión de los de Eren, y las piernas le temblaban tanto, aun cuando estaba arrodillada en el suelo, que el equipo de maniobras empezó a emitir un suave sonido metálico.

Mikasa pudo advertir como la cálida y húmeda lengua de Eren acariciaba dulce y tenuemente su labio inferior, tratando de separar su boca sellada, y sin pensarlo ni un instante, ella le concedió el paso. Ahí fue donde todo el estúpido control que había guardado sobre si misma se fue al carajo y dejo que todo lo que sentía se desbordara en ese beso.

Eren poso una de sus manos tras la nuca de Mikasa, manchando su cabello negro de sangre, y esta inconscientemente volvió a sujetar el rostro de Eren entre sus manos, apegando sus cuerpos tanto como le era posible, profundizándolo.

El beso se volvió apasionado, demandante, desesperado.

Desesperado por formar parte el uno del otro, por abrazarse hasta fundirse, por cerrar las puertas al exterior y quedarse así, por no separarse nunca. Se mordieron los labios hasta destrozárselos y hacerlos sangrar; Eren bajo su mano por su cuello, por la curva de sus hombros, recorriendo su espalda con las yemas de los dedos y demorándose en los pliegues de la blusa al chocar contra el cinturón. Los finos dedos de Mikasa se perdieron entre las hebras sedosas de cabello castaño, hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarle. Paseo sus manos por las orejas frías de Eren, mientras él le alborotaba el negro cabello. El equipo de maniobras comenzó a estorbarle a Eren.

Gimió cuando la herida de su mano volvió a abrirse, y Mikasa hizo ademan de apartarse, pero él la detuvo, apegando su boca contra la de ella con desesperación, hasta arrebatarle el aliento, recorriendo su paladar con la lengua. A pesar de todos sus dolores, nada en ella podía lastimarlo.

Dentro de Eren las cosas aun no estaban claras, solo tenía conciencia de que lo que estaba haciendo, le gustaba. Les gustaba la forma de los labios de Mikasa contra los suyos, las largas y onduladas pestañas, la piel blanca y suave bajo sus manos, le gustaba el roce de sus dientes contra los suyos, y morderla sin querer. Sonrió cuando sintió el tibio aire saliendo de su nariz y chocando contra sus pómulos. El mundo era un desastre, pero él no podía dejar de besarla, porque en ese momento, con su saliva en la boca, no le importaba en lo absoluto la libertad.

El suelo bajo sus piernas retumbo y rompió la burbuja de angustiante felicidad que se había alzado a su alrededor. Eren jadeo, buscando a ciegas de nuevo los labios de Mikasa, pero ella se apartó de él.

- No puedo perderte, Eren. No de nuevo –susurro la chica, respondiendo a la pregunta que él le había hecho minutos antes.

Mikasa se levantó del suelo, volviendo a tomar las dos espadas en sus manos, y corrió de nueva cuenta al agujero del pasillo, sintiendo aun sobre sus labios el sabor de los de Eren, todavía con la piel erizada ahí donde él había posado su mano.

Eren la vio acercarse al agujero, y la desesperación y la angustia lo invadieron de nuevo, con más fuerza aun de lo que había hecho antes. Mikasa volteo su rostro hacia el apenas unos milímetros y le miro con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas. Después desapareció entre las nubes de escombros y la luz hiriente del dia, y solo quedo el sonido del equipo de maniobras al ser puesto en acción.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?", pensó Eren, pasándose los dedos por los labios, temblando sin saber porque. "Ella…" Y en entonces se dio cuenta, porque lo protegía tanto, porque se preocupaba tanto por él, y también se dio cuenta porque estaba actuando así, porque le había correspondido.

Ella tenía razón, no podía luchar porque un sentimiento mayor lo aplastaba. Pero no amor, no estaba enamorado de Annie. Tenía miedo, porque eran amigos. Pero ella los había traicionado, había asesinado a sus compañeros y ahora…

Eren alzo la cabeza de golpe y se acercó corriendo al lugar por donde Mikasa había salido disparada, asomándose por ahí, trepando entre los escombros de madera y rocas, hasta que pudo ver la escena que se desarrollaba en el exterior.

Tres, cuatro, cinco soldados de la Tropa de Reconocimiento volaban por los aires alrededor de la cabeza de la Titán Hembra. Uno a uno, ella anticipaba sus movimientos y los interceptaba, asesinándolos en una explosión violeta de sangre.

Eren miro a todos lados alrededor suyo, pero no veía a nadie hasta que… un destello de tela roja salió del tejado de una de las casas y voló por sobre el brazo de Annie.

Mikasa.

La chica cortaba aquí y allá, saltaba, daba vueltas en el aire y esquivaba con suprema facilidad los golpes de la mano que Annie no usaba para proteger la base de su cuello. La Titán Hembra giro sus gigantescos ojos hacia abajo y los clavo en el rostro expuesto de Eren a la luz del dia. Ella echo a correr hacia él, al mismo tiempo que Mikasa se daba cuenta de su presencia.

- ¡No! –bramo Mikasa, enganchando el equipo a los músculos de Annie, cortándole los tendones de los talones, haciendo que esta trastabillara y derrumbara a su paso el techo de una casa- ¡No voy a darte a Eren!

La titán hembra se volteo hacia Mikasa, furiosa. Bajo la mano hacia su costado y alzo uno de sus pies como antaño lo hiciera en las prácticas de defensa personal. Mikasa vio venir a toda velocidad a pierna de Annie hacia su rostro, y se engancho a la misma para darle vueltas y esquivarla. El viento que levanto tras el golpe del enorme pie contra otra casa enredo los cortos cabellos de Mikasa.

Un segundo suspendida en el aire para ver directamente a los ojos llenos de odio de Annie. Otro segundo para adelantarse y cegarla con las hojas de las espadas. Eso, hasta que una voz la distrajo.

- ¡Mikasa! –Eren grito desde el suelo, porque no podía ver si Annie había acertado en su patada.

Un segundo, y Mikasa perdió la concentración al voltear los ojos hacia abajo. Un segundo que la Titán Hembra, no, Annie, aprovecho. Pesco el cable el equipo tridimensional de Mikasa y tiro hacia abajo. Mikasa salió despedida hacia un lado, empujada por su mismo equipo y el ímpetu del jalón de Annie.

El polvo se dispersó lo suficiente como para que Eren pudiera ver como Mikasa salía volando por los aires, fuera de control, y chocaba contra el muro de ladrillos de una casona, quebrando la ventana contra su cuerpo en mil pedazos. El cuerpo de Mikasa quedo colgando inerte, con los cables del equipo aun enganchados a las vigas del techo, como un títere de carnaval roto y abandonado. Por unos segundos, dejo de moverse.

- No…

La cabeza de Eren estallo, y todos sus músculos se congelaron, sin quitar la vista de Mikasa, pendiendo en los aires. "No, Mikasa". La titán hembra se acercó a él, apartando de certeros golpes a los soldados que intentaban contenerla.

"Mikasa". La vio pasar frente a sus ojos, todos los recuerdos que tenían juntos: su rostro aterrado y desolado la primera vez que la vio, cuando la salvo de aquellos detestables hombres; sus lágrimas cuando la llevo a casa; la sonrisa casi inexistente que el debió procurar mantener siempre ahí, pero que estaba tan centrado en ser el mejor y matar a todos, que no lo hizo.

Eren recordó lo que había pensado la vez que la vio a salvo, descalza y sola, cuando eran niños. Pensó en ella, y vio a una chica infinitamente triste, y aquella vez se preguntó cómo se sentiría hacerla reír, reír de verdad. Y se dio cuenta de que si no hacía algo ahora, jamas lo sabría, porque ella habría muerto.

"Recuerda"

_Eren, vamos a casa._

_Eren, tu madre te llama._

_Eren, ¿puedes dormir conmigo hoy? Tuve una pesadilla._

_Eren, no entres a las Tropas de Reconocimiento._

_Eren, por favor, mantente con vida._

_Eren, no quiero perder a lo que queda de mi familia._

_Eren, no puedo perderte._

_Eren, quédate conmigo._

Sus terminaciones nerviosas estallaron de dolor cuando la mano comenzó a sangrarle. Eren volteo su rostro contraído de ira hacia el de Annie, deformado por su cuerpo de Titán.

- Te voy a aniquilar –bramo, enfurecido, sin poder dejar de percibir el cuerpo de Mikasa a metros de él- Te matare porque hacerle daño. ¡Si la vuelves a tocar voy a despedazarte!

O.o.O.o

Había una vez dos niños en la oscuridad.

Él tenía mucho odio y rabia en su pequeño corazón.

Ella lo amaba incondicionalmente.

Un dia el le tomo de la mano y en voz baja le dijo:

_No me sueltes. No te alejes de mí nunca. Estoy aquí contigo…siempre. _

Ahora, esos dos niños han desaparecido.

Y solo quedan soldados que pelean

Por lo que más desean proteger

O.o.O.o

La luz llego primero que el sonido. Un rayo partió el cielo en dos y su chasquido pareció el de miles de látigos azotando las ralas nubes. El vapor ascendió en humoradas tan altas como las murallas, y por un instante oscurecieron todo. Los ojos de Eren dejaron de ser los suyos, y todo su cuerpo se cubrió con los resbalosos y ungidos de sangre músculos, aprisionándolo en el interior del Titán.

Su rugido abrasador hizo temblar los muros y los tejados en decadencia de las engalanadas casas dentro de la Muralla Shina. Ciudadanos y soldados se congelaron ante tan devastador sonido, e incluso las aves dejaron de surcar el cielo azul.

La Titán Hembra salió volando por los aires, hasta impactarse con la cúpula dorada de una capilla solitaria, destruyendo a su paso el lugar, impulsada por el potente golpe que el puño del Titán de Eren le había propinado en el rostro. El cuerpo de este salió de entre la bruma, con las dos hileras de afilados dientes refulgiendo bajo el sol de otoño. Sus ojos de un verde electrizante estaba idos, furibundos, y solo recuperaron su expresión humana cuando el Titán ladeo el rostro hacia un lado, fijándose en la figura aun inerte que colgaba de las vigas del techo.

Alargo su enorme mano hacia ese punto y sostuvo el de Mikasa en el, arrancando los cables de donde estaba enganchados, levantándola hasta que quedo a la altura de sus desquiciantes ojos. El pecho de Mikasa se movía con dificultad, pero lo hacía; tenía una fea herida en la cabeza que le manchaba el rostro de sangre, y sus brazos blancos comenzaban a motearse ya de múltiples colores, que más tarde se convertirían en dolorosos hematomas.

El Titán alzo sus ojos hacia la Titán Hembra, quien miraba horrorizada en su deforme rostro, los restos de la gente que estaba dentro de la capilla, orando por sus almas. El rostro del Titán de Eren parecía casi acusatorio, como si estuviese reprendiéndola con la mirada de alguna travesura. Dejo a Mikasa con suavidad sobre el techo estable de una mansión, y se volteo hacia Annie una vez más. Estaba vez, la humanidad en sus ojuelos verde mar había desaparecido completamente, y dentro de él, el odio había tomado el completo control de las cosas.

La Titán Hembra también debió de haberlo visto, porque se levantó de entre los escombros y echo a correr en dirección de un espacio libre de edificios. Eren la siguió, sin dejar de rugir como un animal salvaje y herido, persiguiéndola a través de las callejuelas y del canal de agua limpia que cruzaba la limpia ciudad. Poco importaron los desastres que dejaron a su paso, los incendios que estallaron en las ruinas de una ciudad hacia menos de diez minutos prodigiosa, la más segura del ataque de los Titanes, aparte del propio palacio real.

Los soldados de la Tropa del Reconocimiento los siguieron como pudieron, presenciando como inútiles observadores la pelea violenta que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Annie no dejaba de correr, y de zafarse de los agarres y defenderse de los golpes de Eren. Reaccionaba como toda una guerrera, lanzándole ataques rápidos como los de una cobra, pero había olvidado algo. Ella le había enseñado a Eren sus tácticas, y estaba vez él estaba completamente dispuesto a matarla.

Un gruñido desgarrador hizo tambalear el tejado sobre el que Mikasa aun reposaba inconsciente. La chica abrió los ojos con pereza, como si fuera una mañana más de entrenamiento, y tuviera que luchar por levantarse de su cálida y cómoda cama, desenredarse la larga bufanda roja que no se quitaba para dormir, cepillarse el almiar de cabello que tenía y marcharse a desayunar. Pero esa no era una mañana en las pacificas barracas del escuadrón 104th. Mikasa no estaba soñando, estaba en medio de un infierno.

Lo que la despertó completamente de su letargo fue el insistente olor a humo que la hizo toser hasta levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, sus huesos replicaron con un serio quejido de dolor, que la hizo jadear y tener que apoyarse en la estructura de una chimenea derruida a su lado. Bajo los dedos por sobre su camisa, desde la clavícula hasta el tórax, donde se detuvo por una nueva serie de dolores agudos. Ella arrugo la nariz, mientras se movía con cuidado, revisando cuantas hojas de espada le quedaban y si los tanques aún estaban los suficientemente llenos.

No tenía mucha experiencia con las fracturas, pero por lo poco que sabía en carne propia, era que dolían un infierno y que podían ser muy molestas a la hora de usar el equipo tridimensional. Mikasa no tardó mucho en averiguar que ambas eran ciertas, y cientos de veces peores de lo que contaban. Debía tener al menos tres costillas rotas, y mientras se levantaba completamente y ubicaba donde estaba, rogo porque no hubieran perforado nada interno.

A sus pies, la enorme huella de un pie estaba marcada en el asfalto de la calle, y el humo aún no se había disipado lo suficiente como para mostrar el verdadero daño a la capilla y a todo lo que se había encontrado en el camino de ambos titanes. Mikasa no tardo en comprender la situación, rezo en silencio por Eren y apretando los dientes puso el equipo de nuevo en marcha.

Llegar hasta la posición de Hanji y los demás fue un suplicio que quedo disminuido cuando alzo la vista y vio a los dos gigantes pelear. Si hubiese entrecerrado los ojos, y con una obvia mala proporción del espacio, habría creído por un momento que eran Eren y Annie practicando en el campo de entrenamiento y no luchando a muerte.

La Titán Hembra salió volando por los aires, hasta chocar contra hilera de casas a su izquierda. Eren salió de entre los escombros, y fue a dar contra el espacio vacío donde había estado segundos antes Annie, lo que le desoriento unos segundos. La Titán Hembra se quedó quieta, mirando alternativamente al Titán de Eren y a la Muralla a no más de diez metros de su posición.

Se giró violentamente hacia el primero y, tomándolo fuertemente de los cabellos gruesos, comenzó a atestarle fuertes golpes en el cráneo, deformándolo, destruyéndolo, haciéndolo explotar bajo su mano de músculos y huesos.

Mikasa soltó un chillido de terror, e hizo de ademan de saltar de nuevo hacia ellos, para hacer pedazos a esa desgraciada por lo que estaba haciendo. Lo habría hecho, de no haber sido porque Hanji muy oportunamente la sujeto del brazo para detenerla, y sus costillas apoyaron la moción con una nueva oleada de dolor. Mikasa no se debatió ante la orden de quedarse en la posición, pero miro horrorizada el cuerpo destrozado del titán de Eren, abatido en el suelo, entre los escombros, con los cabellos arrancados y la piel colgando a jirones a su lado.

La Titán Hembra desistió de su misión de atrapar a Eren, y corrió hacia las murallas, dispuesta a salir.

- ¡No podemos dejarla escapar! –grito Hanji, histérica- ¡Devórenla viva si es necesario!

Por su parte, dentro de Eren, se gestaba un pelea dentro de su cabeza y de su alma. El dolor en sus extremidades pudo haberle arrancado gritos del más puro dolor, pero todo lo concentro en su rabia irracional. El Eren, su parte humana, la que gustaba de ver el cielo, la que quería conocer el mar, la que deseaba besar a Mikasa otra vez, se apagó, se esfumo, se perdió en la deriva de un profundo abismo negro que el mismo había creado con el tiempo. Y en su lugar, tomo participe la parte del Titán, feroz, descontrolada, poderosa. Aquella parte que lo único que quería era asesinar.

- Voy a matarlos a todos.

El Titán salió expedido de las ruinas, saltando como el lobo en la caza de su presa, aun con una sola pierna y el cráneo en plena recuperación. Por todo su cuerpo se extendía líneas de adrenalina y poder contenidas, que le daban fuerza y rapidez. Fue tan rápido incluso, que Annie no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo cuando se abalanzo sobre ella, sujetándole el rostro con una mano con tal fuerza que en las cuencas de sus ojos estos saltaron desorbitados, y su cara exploto en una masa virulenta de sangre hirviente.

El grito de la Titán Hembra fue aterrador, violento, y arranco de sus cabales la poca cordura que a Eren aun le quedaba. La Titán se deshizo con esfuerzos de él, y dio un brinco olímpico hacia la muralla, sujetándose a esta con los dedos de sus manos, desesperada por llegar a la punta y salir de ahí. Todo lo que quería era volver a su hogar. Volver con su padre. Aun cuando había fallado en su misión, ver su rostro sería lo mejor del mundo, aun con todo el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar, lo perdonaba porque lo quería.

Fue por eso por lo que ni siquiera le prestó atención al Titán cuando se abrazó a su pierna y ella los arranco a ambos con el otro pie, subiendo presurosa por el concreto de la muralla. A lo lejos, se escuchó el grito vehemente de Hanji, y la respuesta acalorada de Armin, y Annie, en su interior, dudo durante un segundo si seguir adelante o no.

Mikasa salió volando de la nada, importándole poco sus costillas quebradas, y se abalanzo en el aire sobre los dedos de la Titán, cortándolos de un tajo como la mantequilla. Por un segundo, la chica solo fue una mancha borrosa a los ojos de Annie, y luego se sintió perder el equilibrio y la fuerza de gravedad la impulso de regreso al suelo.

Floto en el aire unos segundos, que parecieron eternos en su mente, y pudo ver con claridad cuando Mikasa se apoyó en su nariz y la miro a los ojos con lastima.

- Annie… -susurro la pelinegra, a sabiendas de que la entendería, y sin ninguna muestra de clemencia dentro de su corazón o de perdón en su alma- …cae.

El cuerpo de Titán de Annie se impactó en el suelo con la fuerza de mil cañones, y el Titán aprovecho eso para someterla contra el pavimento y arrancarle con los dientes la carne que protegía la base de su cuello, descubriendo el cuerpo vulnerable de Annie.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Va a comerse a la chica! –rugió Hanji, mirando de reojo a Irvin Smith, parado en el balcón destrozado a unos pocos metros.

- ¡Eren! –Mikasa bajo del muro con rapidez.

El Titán se quedó congelado en el tiempo, y una parte del antiguo Eren se inquietó ante el cuerpo frágil de Annie, con el rostro envuelto en lágrimas. Se quedó con la enorme boca abierta y colgando, vacilando. Eso basto para que fuera lo que fuera que pasara a continuación, tomara su curso; porque de la nada, las manos que sujetaban el cuerpo de la Titán Hembra y el cuerpo de esta comenzaron a sufrir una transformación, a envolverse a ella y a parte de Eren, fundiéndolos en un hielo que no era frio, y que quemaba sin fuego.

El Capitán Levi salió de entre las tropas y rasgo el cuello del Titán, descubriendo así a un Eren inconsciente. Una luz intensa estallo ante los ojos de todos y luego el mundo se quedó en completo silencio. Los cuerpos de los Titanes comenzaron a deshacerse en las posiciones en las que habían quedado, hasta solo dejar sus huesos calcinados como monumentos de muerte.

- Eren –Mikasa corrió a través de la hirviente niebla, luchando contra el dolor punzante de sus costillas quebradas que hervían como si estuvieran quemando un círculo de fuego en el plexo solar.

El Capitán había bajado el cuerpo del cadáver del Titán, y lo había arrastrado consigo metros alejado de estos. Mikasa derrapo en el suelo empedrado, hasta chocar contra Levi y casi arrancarle violentamente a Eren de las manos.

Lo tomo del rostro, y le acaricio los pómulos, que ardían por la fiebre. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados, y alrededor de ellos aún estaban latentes las marcas rojizas que lo habían unido al cuerpo del Titán. Si piel estaba caliente, tanto que parecía expedir volutas de vapor ahí donde lo tocasen. Mikasa le aparto los húmedos mechones e cabello castaño de la frente, suspirando de alivio al verle bien. Eren se removió entre los brazos de la chica, y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Sus verdes ojuelos brillaban de forma desquiciada, irracional, y todo su rostro se deformo en una mueca de rabia y descontrol. Volteo los ojos hacia Mikasa, rodándolos por sus cuencas hasta casi dejarlos en blanco, cuando ella lo llamo por su nombre y no pudo reconocerla. Porque, a los ojos de Eren, dentro de su mente, aún estaba en el interior del Titán, y todo era una amenaza, todo debía ser eliminado. El Titán aún tenía el control, y Eren seguía a flotando en sus propios pensamientos, desconociendo lo que pasaba en la realidad.

Mikasa miro a Eren, y la sombra de una sonrisa se posó en su rostro cuando él la vio. Primero pareció incrédulo, e instantes después, su rostro expreso algo más intenso. Desesperación. Odio.

Eren reacciono demasiado rápido y Mikasa jamas pudo verlo venir, y de haber sido así de todas maneras no habría sabido bien cómo reaccionar o como defenderse. Él alzo el brazo y la aparto de un fuerte empujo, quebrando alguna otra costilla a su paso, soltando un rugido más animal que humano. Lanzo una manotada en su dirección y le araño el cuello, haciendo brotar la sangre en la lisa piel de Mikasa.

La chica cayo hacia atrás, con la mano contra la herida y una mirada al mismo tiempo sorprendida y asustada. Eren se incorporó lentamente, agazapándose a la vez como una bes punto de atacar a su presa, en este caso, Mikasa. Su labio superior se corrió hacia arriba, enseñándole los dientes blancos, con los gruñidos animales brotando de lo profundo de su garganta.

El Capitán, Jean y Armin se lanzaron sobre Eren, sometiéndolo, cuando este empezó a dar arrebatos rabiosos, debatiéndose entre sus amigos, gritando hasta desgarrarse la garganta y lanzando manotazos en el aire, hacia la dirección de la chica. Cuando no pudo más, cayó de nuevo contra el suelo, frenando de golpe su exabrupto. Levanto los ojos un segundo después, fijándose en todos como si no supiera porque diablos estaba contra el suelo, ni porque sus compañeros lo tenían sujeto con fuerza contra este. Luego siguió su inspección del lugar, hasta llegar a la aterrada y temblorosa muchacha frente a él, de cabellos cortos y con la bufanda roja rajada ahí donde había pasado sus uñas. Christa estaba a su lado, sujetando un paño contra su cuello, conteniendo la hemorragia de sangre que salía de los rasguños, que eran profundos. Christa lo miraba con miedo.

Eren se desesperó, intentando recordar que había pasado en los últimos minutos, que acaba de hacer, uniendo los puntos con dificultad. Mikasa se sujetaba el torso con el brazo, y jadeaba pesadamente, sin apartar sus ojos de él. A diferencia de todos los demás, y de lo que acaba de pasar, ella no lo veía con miedo, u odio. En sus ojos azules existía una tristeza infinita, que abrumo a Eren hasta que termino inconsciente de nuevo, ya fuera de agotamiento o del tremendo golpe que le atesto el Capitán Levi en la cabeza.

Lo último que vio antes de sumirse en la negrura, fueron las lágrimas de Mikasa salpicando el suelo.

.

.

.

. . .

.

.

.

O.o.O.o

Entonces escuché tu corazón: estabas en la oscuridad también...  
Así que me quedé en la oscuridad...  
…Junto a tí.

- R. B.

.

.

.

.

. . .

.

.

.

.

O.o.O.o

En las tinieblas que nublaban su mente, Eren despertó por un intenso y molesto fulgor, que le quemaban ligeramente a través de sus parpados cerrados, haciendo ver detrás de estos puntos rojos y dorados. Tenía nauseas, y la cabeza le daba vueltas de forma vertiginosa. Respiro hondo varias veces, intentando controlar los apresurados latidos de su corazón. Creo escuchar el murmullo de unas voces a su lado. Ladeo la cabeza apenas unos centímetros, escuchando todo como si estuviera dentro de un túnel. Con el tiempo, las voces comenzaron a aclararse, los oídos se le destaparon, y las náuseas comenzaron a bajar.

La primera voz era gruesa, gruñona y muy molesta, y hablaba con rapidez y demasiado alto como para una persona que tiene consideración por otra que esta inconsciente en la misma habitación. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo, sonaba sumamente enfadado.

La segunda voz era masculina, pero más suave y tranquilizante. Esta si hablaba en un susurro, pero al igual que la primera su timbre detonaba agitación y leves atisbos de molestia. Eren pudo distinguir que ambas voces no hablaban entre sí, sino con una tercera voz, que casi no había tomado participación en la conversación.

Esta última voz hablaba en un murmullo quedo, muy despacio, y a ratos parecía que le faltaba el aire y se quedaba callada por segundos mientras lo recuperaba. Era muy fina, dulce y actuó como un bálsamo para el dolor que embargaba el cuerpo de Eren. Sintió una presión suave en su mano, y parte de su cerebro supuso que alguien estaba sosteniéndola.

Trato de separar los enredados hilos de susurros, hasta captar las palabras y lograr entender lo que decían.

- ¿En serio, Armin? Tú lo viste, estabas ahí. Estaba completamente desquiciado –repuso la primera voz, alzando demasiado el timbre.

- Jean, tranquilízate. Vas a llamar la atención –contesto Armin, suspirando- Y si, lo vi, pero no creo que haya sido Eren.

- ¿Y quién fue? ¿Su gemelo malvado? –Jean soltó una carcajada sarcástica y completamente faltante de humor.

- No –la voz de Armin bajo de intensidad, como si estuviera pensando- Pero, ¿recuerdan cuando se convirtió en Titán en Trost? Cuando levanto la piedra para tapar el agujero. Ahí también perdió el control.

- Y también quiso matar a Mikasa; esto me suena a un patrón –sentencio Jean, silenciando a Armin y a cualquier argumento de apoyo que este se pudiera inventar.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, y el ambiento se tensó tanto que a Eren le costó respirar. ¿También? ¿Qué quería decir Jean con que también había tratado de matar a Mikasa? ¿Otra vez? Su pulso se disparó de golpe, y temió que ellos descubrieran que estaba despierto y escuchándolos.

- Jean –rompió el silencio la voz suave de Mikasa, al tiempo que la presión en la mano de Eren aumento- no hagas esto. Él me salvo.

- ¡¿Te salvo?! –exploto Jean, perdiendo los estribos- ¡Mírate, Mikasa!

- No creas que no lo sé –siseo Mikasa, pero con tan poca fuerza que su amenaza implícita perdió fuerza en su voz- Pero, Eren me ha protegido siempre. Tú no sabes lo que él ha hecho por mí.

- Soy todo oídos.

- No podrías entenderlo, Jean.

- Y por eso mismo no puedo entender porque estas enamorada de él –gruño Jean, con la envidia evidente en sus palabras. Mikasa guardo silencio- Es un monstruo.

Eren dejo de respirar después de las palabras de Jean. Dentro de sí jugaron al estira y afloja dos emociones desencadenadas por las frases de Jean. Una parte estallaba como fuegos artificiales, como música de tambores y aguardiente; Jean había dicho que Mikasa lo amaba. La otra parte quemaba como el ácido en su alma, le pellizcaba en cada terminación nerviosa, y hacia que un sudor frio le perlara la frente; también tenía razón en algo, era un monstruo.

Imágenes borrosas provenientes de lo profundo de su memoria hicieron erupción en su cerebro y le abrieron los ojos ante lo que había pasado. Ahora podía verlo todo, con los mismos ojos que había tomado el control. Su pelea, su rabia, él persiguiendo a la Titán Hembra, olvidando su humanidad, destrozándola, a punto de devorarla. Y también algo más, que había vacilado ante esto último porque por un segundo había podido recuperar el control, y había visto a Annie, a su amiga, llorando y completamente sola dentro del Titán Hembra.

De eso no podía recordar más, pero si existían más imágenes. Los ojos azul profundo de Mikasa, como el firmamento de medianoche, viéndolo con alivio, con cariño, y después, con una tristeza abrumadora.

- ¿Eren? –sus ojos verde agua se abrieron con lentitud, sus pupilas dilatándose tanto que solo quedo una fina línea de color alrededor de los círculos negros.

Primero vio a Jean, recargado en una de las paredes de la habitación, con ambos brazos cruzados y la frente fruncida con fuerza. A su lado, de pie, estaba Armin, quien se apretaba el puente de la nariz con suavidad mientras lo miraba. Hasta el final pudo ubicar a Mikasa, sentada a un lado de la cama, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

Cuando Eren la vio, creyó que su vista se había dañado, porque la imagen frente a él no se parecía a la que podía evocar en su mente. Mikasa estaba excesivamente delgada, los huesos le resaltaban en las mejillas y tenía la piel fantasmalmente translucida. Sus ojos azules estaban exhaustos, pero lo miraban con una alegría para nada convencional. Alrededor de sus ojos se había formado violáceas ojeras, que hacían ver su rostro más delgado aun. Llevaba un parche de gasa limpia en la sien izquierda, por debajo de las mangas de su camisa blanca se adivinaban vendajes en el antebrazo, y los nudillos de ambas manos estaban amoratados. El cuello de su camisa estaba alzado, ocultando parte de su cuello con la tela y con su propio cabello.

Eren la miro de arriba abajo, parpadeando como un ciego, sin saber cómo reaccionar o que decir a continuación. Sobre el regazo, Mikasa había doblado la bufanda roja que él le había dado cuando eran niños, y se podían ver jirones de tela saltando del doblez.

- Eren. ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo la chica, posando una mano en la frente del aludido, midiendo su temperatura. Veinticuatro inyecciones en el tórax después, Mikasa podía sentir sus costillas curándose con rapidez, un proceso muy doloroso pero que acortaba el tiempo de incapacidad de tres meses a tres días. Mikasa no tenía tiempo para estar tres meses sin hacer nada.

- Bien –contesto Eren, sintiendo su boca acartonada y sus labios partidos.

- Te has curado muy rápido –dijo ella, señalando el espacio alrededor de sus ojos, que estaba libres de las quemaduras.

- A veces me asusta –Eren paseo su vista una vez más, incapaz de mirar a la cara a Mikasa.

- ¿Te acuerdas de algo, Eren? –pregunto Armin, caminando hasta quedar a un lado de Mikasa. Eren le clavo los ojos, entrecerrándolos por la luz que entraba por la ventana abierta.

- Muy poco…

- Entonces, supongo que ahora no recuerdas lo que intentaste hacer –le interrumpió Jean, acercándose también a la cama, parándose detrás de la chica con actitud desafiante. Eren lo miro con fastidio, pero no pudo soportar su mirada y termino bajando la cabeza hacia su regazo.

- Perdí el control.

- Vaya ¡aleluya! Si recuerdas.

- Jean, basta –le reprendió Mikasa, alzando sus ojos hacia él, movimiento que le costó un jadeo por las costillas aun no completamente sanadas- No me pasó nada.

- Pero…

- Que te calles.

Eren se miró las uñas, y sus amigos se miraron entre sí, si saber bien que decir.

- ¿Qué paso con Annie? –pregunto Eren.

- La perdimos –respondió Jean, más molesto aun- Maldición. Después de esa misión tan grande, no logramos nada.

- ¿La perdimos? –repitió Eren, pensando en lo peor. "¿La habré matado?".

- Escapo de nosotros Eren –explico Armin, pasándose los dedos por el rubio cabello- No sé qué diablos hizo, pero parece que se congelo a sí misma. Lo que fuera, es como un capullo de cristal, impenetrable.

- Vaya –si, creía haber visto un estallido de luz, y a Annie ser envuelta por la misma sustancia que tomaba su piel cuando la endurecía- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

- Irvin Smith esta en juicio ahora –Armin se acercó a la puerta- No tardaran en llamarnos a presentar testimonio. Están discutiendo el propósito de esta misión, y las repercusiones que habrá. Se perdieron muchas vidas y la ciudad quedo prácticamente destruida.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar conmigo? –Eren volteo a ver a Mikasa, pero esta rehuyó su mirada, respondiendo en vez de Armin.

- El Capitán Levi omitió tu… descontrolen en el informe. Así que, en teoría, no van a echarte la culpa de nada.

- Si fuera por mí… -Jean contuvo lo que sea que fuese a decir, y prefirió caminar junto a Armin hasta la puerta de salida.

En eso, un oficial de la Policía Militar entro llamando a los dos chicos a testimonio y se retiró con el rostro compungido por todo lo que había pasado en el último dia.

- Somos los primeros, me lo suponía –dijo Armin, saliendo de la habitación sin despedirse.

- Vamos Mikasa –dijo Jean, aunque a ella no la habían llamado, esperándola en el marco de la puerta.

- Me voy a quedar –respondió esta, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- No me jodas. No voy a dejarte sola con él –gruño Jean, mirando de forma significativa a Eren.

- Vete ya Jean. No me va a pasar nada –Mikasa lo miro, implorante, y Jean termino desistiendo de mala gana y marchándose tras los pasos de Armin.

Se quedaron callados un rato más. Mikasa empezó temblar en algún momento y Eren se asustó mucho al verla así. Pero antes de poder decir algo, ella alcanzo una bandeja con comida del mueble a su lado y la deposito suavemente en su regazo.

- Debes comer algo.

Eren tomo un pan y le dio un pequeño mordisco. El estómago se le encogió de golpe y las náuseas ascendieron con doble intensidad que antes. Sintió algo frio sobre la mejilla y cuando bajo los ojos hacia ese punto, se dio cuenta que era la mano de Mikasa contra su piel.

- Tal vez sería mejor que descanses.

Aparto la charola de su regazo y cuando ella volvió a ver a Eren, lo sorprendió mirándola con los ojos encharcados.

- ¿Eren? –él pesco su mano helada y la llevo hasta su rostro. Sintió sus mejillas cenicientas ruborizarse un poco, pero por la preocupación pudo más con su sonrojo.

Eren recorrió la palma de la mano de Mikasa con la punta de la nariz, rozando con sus labios los moretones de sus nudillos heridos, bajando por la curva de su muñeca hasta el antebrazo.

- Perdóname –la voz del chico subió como un silbido hasta sus oídos, enredando sus neuronas- Lo lamento, Mikasa.

- Pero…Eren…

- No pude protegerte. Perdí completamente el control. –Eren no soltó la mano de Mikasa cuando la bajo hasta su propio regazo, volteando a verla de nuevo, con la angustia contenida en sus ojos verdes deslizándose en forma de cristalinas lagrimas- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando ya no pueda controlarme? ¿Cuándo ya no haya nadie quien me encubra? ¿Qué va a pasar si no puedo volver a reconocerte, Mikasa? Si te hago daño…

- ¡Eren! –Mikasa apretó su mano con toda la fuerza que podía, que no era mucha- Eso no va a ocurrir.

- ¡Si va a ocurrir! –bramo Eren, apartándose de ella con suavidad.

Deslizo su temblorosa mano por el cabello de Mikasa, apartando con delicadeza el cuello de su camisa blanca. Los rasguños de sus uñas aún estaban frescos y se extendían desde la línea del mentón hasta la clavícula de Mikasa. Cuando las yemas de los dedos de Eren rozaron las heridas, Mikasa sintió un dolor ardiente e inevitablemente soltó un gemido. Los ojos de Eren se endurecieron y adoptaron una expresión de agonía pura.

- Ni siquiera puedo tocarte sin hacerte daño –se quejó Eren, apartando el rostro.

- No… -susurro Mikasa, avergonzándose de su propia debilidad.

- Mikasa, si no pudiera regresar a ser el mismo ¿me matarías?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Eres la única que podría hacerlo. Nadie tiene más derecho que tú. Además, si mi vida acabara en tus manos, sería la muerte más hermosa que pudiera pedir.

- ¡Eren! ¡No me hagas esto por favor! –Mikasa se desesperó y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, a la vez que tomaba el rostro de Eren entre sus manos- No vas a perderte ¿me escuchaste? Prometiste que te ibas a quedar conmigo siempre. Así que, por favor, no… -su voz de perdió en la última silaba, y solo quedaron lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas pálidas, rodando por su mandíbula hasta perderse en las heridas de su cuello. Eren le limpio las lágrimas con suavidad, apoyando su frente contra la de ella, suspirando.

- Si pudiera me iría ¿sabes? –susurro de forma casi inaudible, acariciando las mejillas de la chica- Si supiera que puedo controlarlo, que no voy a volverme loco, que no voy a lastimarte. Me iría contigo; a alguna parte, tal vez en las montañas, como la cabaña de tus padres. Ahí donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos. No tendrías que pelear contra los Titanes nunca más, podrías vivir, yo te protegería de todo. Podríamos formar una familia.

- Eren, ya somos una familia –afirmo Mikasa, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Eren.

- No me refiero eso –negó Eren, como si fuera algo obvio. Mikasa se quedó callada, esperando a que él continuara, aunque tomo mucho tiempo para que el volviera a tomar la palabra- ¿Y si te casas conmigo?

Mikasa se congelo en la posición en la que estaban, y aguanto la respiración inconscientemente. "Escuche mal, me volví loca ya". Eren la aparto con delicadeza y le clavo sus verdes ojos. Tomo el rostro de Mikasa entre sus manos, cuidando de no lastimarla al rozar sus heridas, y la beso. Esta vez, sus labios no sabían a sangre, ni estaban desesperados ni llenos de miedo. Era cálido, como el chocolate caliente en invierno. Eren enterró los dedos en el cabello de Mikasa y no se separaron hasta que les falto el aire.

Mikasa se ruborizo hasta las orejas, y los ojos le brillaban con una vitalidad poco usual en su faz. Eren se rio de su expresión y ella lo fulmino por la mirada.

- ¿Te casas conmigo? –repitió Eren, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Eren… -murmuro ella, acariciándose el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar- Voy a dejar de besarte si sigues haciéndome esto.

- ¿Tú besarme a mí? Fui yo el que te beso –replico Eren, fingiendo estar indignado.

- Yo te bese primero –repuso Mikasa, recordándole lo sucedido en la ciudad subterránea, en medio del apocalipsis. Su voz resonaba con un entusiasmo que casi hace reír a Eren.

- ¿Importa? ¿Te vas a casar conmigo sí o no?

- Tu no conoces el concepto de romance –se quejó Mikasa, sobándose las costillas magulladas.

- ¿A no? –Eren la pesco de la cintura, arrastrándola hasta la pequeña cama con cuidado de no lastimarla, envolviéndola en sus brazos- Si no te casas conmigo no voy a volver a besarte.

- Hum. Mira nada mas –gruño Mikasa, dejándose abrazar- Que pena, Eren. Ni modo, a lo mejor Jean si quiere besarme, no creo que le moleste mucho.

- ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Cara de caballo? –Eren la aparto de si para mirarla a los ojos, y descubrir en su rostro una mirada de pura maldad- Eso no es justo Mikasa.

- Lo sé, pero te volviste loco –Mikasa comenzó a reírse por la expresión de horror y asco que puso Eren ante la mención de Jean.

- Te quiero –las mejillas de Mikasa se colorearon de rojo de nuevo, y Eren soltó una carcajada de alegría- Quiero estar contigo todo lo que pueda, Mikasa.

- Eren, no se siquiera si es legal –Eren la jalo hacia su pecho de nuevo, envolviéndola con las mantas.

- ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

- Tenemos quince años, Eren –contesto Mikasa, aspirando el aroma del chico contra su mejilla, escuchando los latidos de su corazón- Además, rompiste mi bufanda –le reprocho, y Eren se fijó en la mencionada prenda en el suelo, con una rasgadura ahí donde él la había rasguñado.

- ¿Y no te vas a casar conmigo por eso? ¿Por una condenada bufanda?

- Era _nuestra_ bufanda, Eren.

- Ya se –Eren rodo los ojos. "Todo un drama por una bufanda"- ¿Si la arreglo, aceptarías?

- Creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir, Eren –contesto Mikasa, acomodándose en el reducido espacio, abrazándolo.

- No me voy a dormir si no me contestas.

- Yo apuesto a que sí.

- No. Cantare hasta que te decidas. _¡La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar…!_

- Te voy a comprar un bozal.

Eren soltó una carcajada y enterró el rostro en el cabello de Mikasa.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –cuestionó Eren, pensando en el desesperado beso entre las ruinas.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué más? Que estás enamorada de mi –Mikasa se puso roja a más no poder, agradeciendo que él no pudiera verla.

- Yo nunca dije que te amara –repuso, con la voz ahogada por la tela de su camisa.

- ¿A no? –Eren frunció el ceño- ¿No? ¿Y ese beso que fue entonces?

- Estabas bloqueado Eren –se defendió Mikasa, irritada por estar evadiendo la pregunta primera- Además, yo pensé que estabas enamorado de Annie.

- Annie –la mente de Eren se fugó a la frágil figura de la chica mencionada, llorando como una mártir dentro de un monstruo- No. Era mi amiga, no podía creer que ella fuera capaz de eso.

- Siento haber sido dura contigo, Eren. Cuando te dije lo de tu escuadrón –murmuró Mikasa, apenada- No fue justo de mi parte.

- Pero fue lo correcto –la tranquilizo Eren, acariciándole la espalda en movimientos circulares, rozando sus costillas frágiles con las puntas de los dedos- Y no me transformé porque me hayas dicho eso.

- ¿A no?

- No. –la memoria de Eren le mostró la verdad al tiempo que le contestaba a Mikasa- Ella te hirió, te lanzó contra una ventana. Pensé que estabas muerta.

- Si, lo recuerdo –dijo Mikasa, arrugando la nariz al recordar las inyecciones de la chiflada sargento Hanji, un invento suyo para acelerar la curación de las fracturas- Espera, ¿te convertiste para vengarme?

- Me transforme para protegerte. Eso es lo que hacemos los soldados, protegemos lo que más importa –dijo con sinceridad Eren, mirando el techo de la habitación.

- Eren…

- ¿Hum?

- Gracias –Mikasa beso el cuello de Eren, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?

- Gracias, gracias, gracias –dijo ella, sin dejar de repartir besos por el mentón del chico- Por haberme salvado cuando éramos niños.

- Ah, vaya –Eren recordó aquella fatídica noche, y sintió su cuello palpitar como si el asesino aun estuviera ahorcándole- Yo solo quería ponerte a salvo.

- Gracias –repitió ella, soltando lágrimas al ver en sus memorias- Me diste fuerzas para seguir adelante.

- Entonces creo que quien debería agradecer algo soy yo –repuso Eren. Sintió la duda Mikasa y continuo- Me diste algo por lo que luchar, Mikasa. Antes, cuando murió mi madre, lo que me impulsaba era mi odio y mi sed de venganza, supongo que eso fue lo que me cegó, lo que ahora me hace perder el control de esa manera. Pero tú… eres la única razón de mi existencia. Si te fueras, no sé qué sería de mí, ya no habría nada en el mundo por lo cual yo quisiera seguir adelante.

- Si la tendrías –le interrumpió ella- Eren, si yo muero, debes prometerme que seguirás adelante por mi Eren.

- Tengo miedo Mikasa –murmuro Eren, temblando ligeramente.

- Yo también –se sinceró esta, apretando entre sus dedos la tela de la camisa del chico.

- ¿Y si te lastimo? ¿Y si lastimo a los demás? A todos nuestros amigos; ellos confían en mí.

- Eren, no importa que pase, son tus amigos y siempre van a estar contigo. Hasta Jean. Y yo… -Mikasa se detuvo un segundo, como pensándolo- yo me voy a quedar a tu lado hasta el final.

- ¿Eso es un sí? –dijo él, retomando su proposición con nuevo entusiasmo.

- Es un siempre –Eren sonrió, sintiendo los parpados pesados y que el peso en su alma se aligeraba un poco- Pero quiero mi bufanda de regreso –el chico soltó una risilla adormilada.

- Te voy a dar un mundo feliz, Mikasa. Te lo prometo.

.

.

.

.

. . .

.

.

.

.

- ¡Oh! ¡Se ven tan adorables! –la sargento Hanji dio brinquitos de emoción alrededor de la cama rala y simple que habían instalado dentro de la celda de Eren, meses antes, cuando se les confió su custodia y responsabilidad del Titán.

- ¿Puedes cerrar la boca? –pregunto fastidiado el capitán Levi, frunciendo el ceño con fastidio ante la escena- Solo a ti se te ocurre darles permiso de esto.

- Pero… pero es que me miraron ¡y no resistí! ¡Tenía que verlos así! –Hanji dio piruetas por el reducido espacio de la celda, chocando a su paso con una de las paredes.

- Idiota.

Eren y Mikasa estaban profundamente dormidos, abrazándose con tanta fuerza que parecía que querían hacerse una sola persona. La chica tenía el rostro escondido en el pecho de Eren, y lo rodeaba con los brazos, deslizando una de sus blancas manos por debajo de la camisa del chico, posándola donde podía sentir su corazón latir. Eren no se quedaba atrás, y la aprisionaba contra el con posesión, enterrando el rostro en el cabello negro de Mikasa.

A pesar del escándalo del sargento, ambos estaban tan perdidos en sus sueños, que no se despertaron. La cama era demasiado pequeña para dos personas, y cuando Mikasa se acercó peligrosamente a la orilla, un Eren aun dormido le impidió caer con una mano en su espalda, estrechándola contra él, ambos soltaron un suspiro tal que Hanji se volvió loca de la emoción.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? –pregunto Levi, señalando un aparatejo que Hanji acababa de sacar de entre sus ropas. era como una caja de metal, muy pequeña.

- Es una máquina que capta las cosas y las guarda como pinturas –replico Hanji, extasiada- La llamaré…eh… ¡Cámara! En honor a que lo primero que tome será a estos dos en la cama.

- Que original -repuso Levi.

- Además, quiero captar cada momento cuando llegue el nuevo integrante del equipo.

- ¿Cuál nuevo integrante? –pregunto Levi, casi alarmado.

- Hay, ¿pues tu cual crees? Algún dia tendrán que tener hijos ¿no?

- Y hasta que ese dia llegue guárdate tu emoción.

- Esto es tan romántico –grito Hanji, dado una pirueta de atleta hacia atrás- Es casi como un cuento para niños de amor. ¡Ya se! Escribiré una historia así, la llamare "La bella y la bestia" ¿Qué tal?

- Hoy estas muy inspirada –se quejó el capitán, saliendo de la celda.

- ¿A dónde vas chaparrito sexy? –canturreo Hanji, aun dando saltitos.

- Son las once de la mañana chiflada. Voy por una cubeta de agua helada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esto es tu culpa, tú les diste permiso de dormir juntos –rezongo Levi, subiendo las escaleras del sótano- Además, Jeager ha estado practicando eso de convertirse en Titán, ya es hora de que vaya aprendiendo a ser responsable.

- Claro que es responsable –lo defendió Hanji, fingiendo una mueca de aprobación exagerada- Se controla para no lastimar a su esposa.

- Aun no puedo creer que hayas convencido a Irvin de eso –se quejó Levi, con malos recuerdos de pastel de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla y música mortalmente lenta.

- ¡Ah! Fe hermoso, admítelo. Jamas habíamos tenido una boda en el escuadrón. Le dio algo de alegría a este mundo de terror. ¿No los viste? Creo que jamas he visto a alguien sonreír más que a Eren ese dia.

- Lo que digas. Pero si vuelves a obligarme a bailar, vas a cojear el resto de tu vida.

- No te amargues, raviol –sonrió Hanji, agitando su nuevo invento frente a la cara de Levi- Mejor ayúdame a descubrir como plasmar la imagen en un papel.

- No tienes remedio.

Dentro de la celda, Eren y Mikasa aun dormían, ajenos a que pronto acabarían como gatos ensopados. Estaban enredados ambos, por una bufanda roja como el licoriz, que les daba calor.

Una bufanda con un parche.

O.o.O.o

* * *

**Hey, hey. ¿Como quedo? Muy largo, lo se, pero las palabras simplemente fueron fluyendo. Y el final, muy romantico ¡tambien lo se! Concuerdo con la emocion de Hanji-san, a la que por cierto puse de inventora de muchas cosas xD Sobre la boda, no se, salio al ultimo minuto, bajo la idea de lo que dice Eren en el capitulo 24 del anime "No puedes esperar que una historia de terror tenga un final feliz". Pues yo acabo de demostrar que si se puede ¿como ven? Me gusto mucho como quedo, en verdad.**

**Cuando Levi piensa en cerveza de mantequilla y en pastel de calabaza hace referencia a la boda, que en mi mente fue una pequeña y hermosa celebracion, como una fiesta de amigos y no como un espectaculo. Algo privado, ya saben. Me habria gustado sacarle una foto a la cara de Jean ¿se imaginan?**

**Supongo que eso seria todos por esta noche, o dia, lo que sea. Gracias por leer mis fics, por estar al pendiente y/o por tomarse el tiempod e leer mis pato aventuras. Segun yo revise el fic, pero si por ahi hay algun falta de ortografia, lo lamento.**

**Nos vemos luego, son mis consentidos. Los quiero.**

**Con cariño, siempre.**

**Alice fuera**


End file.
